


The Night Before

by Laura1013



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura1013/pseuds/Laura1013
Summary: Brienne’s night before the meeting at the Dragon Pit.





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mel_Sanfo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_Sanfo/gifts).



Brienne and Pod arrived in King's Landing a full day before King Jon and Queen Daenerys were expected. She and Pod had just sat down to eat their dinner in the only public house in King's Landing that didn’t stink of stale ale and old piss when someone sat down next to her.

“You know, eventually wandering into enemy territory is going to get you killed, my lady.”

Brienne looked over just in time to see Jaime’s man Bronn reach a lanky arm across the table for Pod’s ale, gulping it down in one gulp.

“Oy, that was mine!” Pod protested wearily.

“Oh yeah?” He grinned at Pod.

“Looks like it’s in my belly, so I guess it’s mine, now.” Bronn flung some coins at the squire.

“Go get me some stew and ale, and get yourself one as well. I need to discuss something with your lady knight, here.”

Pod glanced at Brienne for silent permission and she granted it with a slight nod of her head.

“What can I do for you, Ser Bronn?” 

Brienne asked, taking another bite of her stew and feeling uneasy under his gaze. She knew Bronn was good to Jaime and even decent to Pod but there was something smarmy about him that made her uncomfortable.

Brienne was not unfamiliar with men like Bronn. You don’t spend most of your time in army camps and not learn the ways of a sellsword. Men like him were admirable in their own way, driven by an ambition that Brienne, due to her station of birth, could never fully comprehend. This also meant men like Bronn didn’t adhere to the same honor code as most highborn knights.

They would fight hard to ensure their side won, but if they were on the losing side, they’d jump ship in a heartbeat. His abandonment of Tyrion, in his time of need, proved that to Brienne. So while she admired his sense of self-preservation and his ability to climb out of the class he had been born into, she didn’t trust him, even if Jaime and Pod seemed to.

“I have a message for you, because-- trust me-- the entire Red Keep knows you’re here, and this place is not safe for you tonight.”

She looked at him in utter confusion; of course, she was a Stark loyalist, but she was here under the neutral banner of a parlay. Who would actually hurt her before the meeting? It would be a huge break of wartime etiquette.

Her thoughts must’ve been written on her face because he answered her question before she could even ask.

“You don’t think formal rules of war will stop her from eliminating people she views as threats, do you?” 

Bronn looked at her intently, watching for her reaction. A man like him didn’t live long without being able to read people, Brienne knew and she unconsciously shifted under his penetrating stare. 

She tried to school her face back into impassivity but she knew he saw the glimmer of shock that passed across her face.

“I’m not even sure which she you are talking talking about.” 

Brienne murmured mulishly, staring into her stew. She knew, of course, exactly which she Bronn was speaking about: Queen Cersei, Jaime’s sister, his lover, his other half.

Brienne knew the queen hated her because Cersei had guessed Brienne’s deepest, most treasured secret, all those years ago at King Joffrey's wedding: that Brienne loved Jaime.

She would never admit it, didn’t even like to think about it, but… she loved Jaime. Had for years, probably since Harrenhal, when he could have left her to die but instead came back to save her. No one had ever sacrificed themselves for her the way Jaime had, and not just once, but over and over.

But when the Gods formed her in the image of the warrior and still made her a woman, they ensured no one would ever return her love, or would ever love her that way. She had accepted that fate long ago.

All she could hope for was to serve and protect the people she cared about and serve the realm to the best of her ability.

“You don’t know what she I’m talking about.” Bronn chuckled, then took a deep drink of his ale. 

“Well, she’s blonde like you, a bit more ruthless, and a lot less honorable than you are, my lady. However, and don’t you dare repeat this, you both scare the fuck out of me in your own way. I don’t understand Jaime’s obsession with powerful, frightening women. I tend to like mine a little softer and a lot less deadly.”

Brienne turned and gave Bronn a very irritated look, really not caring to be compared to Queen Cersei at all.  
There was no comparison, really: Cersei was beautiful, and a Queen, and yes, very deadly. She was also Jaime’s and he was hers. Brienne would never be like Cersei, and Cersei would never be like Brienne.

“Would you please get to the point, Ser Bronn? I am almost done with my supper and would like to get to bed. I’ve traveled hard and fast to get here and I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a very long day.”

She wearily pushed her now-empty bowl of stew away and finished her ale, done with the conversation and the thoughts and feelings it stirred.

“Of course, my lady, I apologize,” Bronn replied with a grin that said he wasn’t sorry at all.

“As I said, everyone in the Red Keep knows you’re here a day early, and that you’re staying in this very inn. I’ve made arrangements for a friend of mine with similar looks to yours-- if not your height-- to stay in your room tonight, with me just in case there’s trouble. Podrick, I’m sending off to visit some of his, shall we say, old friends? He will be back in his room at sun up, waiting for you to retrieve him.”

He finished with a leer that made Brienne feel every bit the maid she was.

“And why, Ser Bronn would I agree to this, and where would I sleep?” She questioned her irritation with the sellsword plain. 

Bronn smiled. 

“Jaime is waiting for you five buildings down from this one, at an establishment known for its... discretion. So, my lady, please head to the back of the inn and slip out the side door. If my sources are correct, a few disgraced city guard members should be here within the hour and it’s best for everyone if you’re not here when they arrive.”

Brienne held his gaze for a moment, searching for deception in his pale blue eyes. When she found none, she gave him a slight nod and stood. 

“Thank you, Ser Bronn. Please stay safe tonight.”

He grinned and lifted his hand to his forehead in a mock salute.

“Make your way back here at dawn, by then those searching for you will have already looked here, would’ve come up empty handed and moved on.” He told her, a serious tone coloring his voice. 

Brienne nodded and rose from the table, making her way to the back exit of the inn. She had been in this particular establishment many times during her stay in King’s Landing all those years ago and knew the exits to this building well.

She pushed through the door and slipped out into the cold, brisk air. Even this far south, winter was beginning to make itself known. She took a deep breath, for once enjoying the air of King's Landing as the cold helped to keep away the rank smells of so many people crammed into such a small space. She took a moment to look around, waiting for something to seem out of place, but she found nothing.

There were still a few people milling about; this inn was in Cobbler’s Square, not as nice of a neighborhood as the Street of Silk but nowhere near as dangerous as Flea Bottom.

Brienne knew exactly which brothel Bronn was talking about; it was one that catered to diverse tastes of men and women when a regular brothel wouldn’t serve. 

Jaime had talked about it when he was her prisoner, all those years ago in the Riverlands. At first, he meant to scandalize her, talking about the perversions of some of his fellow Kingsguard members, how a few of them liked to be tied up and used by women in ways Brienne never thought possible. Jaime had even told her that King Robert himself occasionally enjoyed pleasures of this particular establishment.

But eventually, these conversations had become less about scandalizing her and more about his friendship with the brothel owner, a former slave from Essos who stole aboard a ship when her owner had abused her nearly to death and eventually made her way to King's Landing. After a few years of doing whatever she had to do, she opened this place that made exotic fantasies come true.

Brienne had come to believe that Jaime enjoyed his friendship with this woman, respected her survival instincts and her discretion.

As the brothel came into view Brienne noticed a person standing in the shadows, not hiding necessarily, but also not trying to stand out. As she got closer she recognized the figure, the posture, the effortless ease with which he held himself. ‘Jaime’, she thought and smiled a little on the inside. 

Gods how she had missed him. 

She had really thought that their last meeting in Riverrun would be their last and no matter the outcome of tonight, and tomorrow, she was glad it wasn’t. 

She kept walking towards the brothel, and Jaime fell into step alongside her, never saying a word. He did reach down with his left hand and grabbed hers. The heat of his hand went unhindered by their gloves and seemed to seep deep into her flesh, into her very soul, making her hear beat so fast that it made her breathing shallow. Never in the past had Jaime been so familiar with her, she wasn’t sure she could handle his touch and remain stoic and safe from her feelings for him. The last time he had touched her hand it was to keep her from stabbing Roose Bolton in the eye all those years ago, but she could feel his hand on hers almost nightly, in her dreams.

Brienne gave herself a mental scolding for being so damned pathetic, only a maid as ugly as her would still dream about a clasping of hands four years later, like it was some grand romance. She could feel a blush spread across her face and neck, a blush of equal parts shame and arousal. She had never been more grateful for the hood of her cloak and prayed her blush would be gone by the time they reached their destination.

Jaime squeezed her hand and tugged her down a tight alley barely wide enough for them both to fit. He turned and pressed her up against the building and pushed her hood back with his left hand.

So much for her blush fading, Brienne thought dismally. Jaime for his part still hadn’t said a word to her and his eyes searched hers, for what she did not know, but she also had no idea what to say to end the heavy silence.

Whatever Jaime had been looking for in her eyes he must’ve found, because he smiled.

“I’ve missed you Brienne, so much. We will talk more inside, but I need you to keep this hood up and your eyes down when we walk in there. Triala has promised me discretion and safety to the best of her abilities; that will filter to her employees, but not to her patrons. Try and not gape at what you see on the main floor, it is scandalous, even to me and for years I lived to scandalize everyone.”

Jaime grinned at her and winked, pulling her hood back over her head even further than she had it. 

“Remember, invisible wench, you’re invisible.” With that, he tugged her out of the alley and into the door of a large plain building.

Inside the room was well lit with candles and fires burning in hearths. It was almost as bright as day inside the large open room of the first floor. The sights and smells were generally what one might associate with a brothel. The room was warm with scents of perfumes, exotic oils; incense mixed with sweat and lust. The women and the men, Brienne couldn’t tell the difference between who worked here and who was a patron based solely on dress, because all the men and the women were in various levels of undress.

A flash of color and movement from the corner of Brienne’s eye caused her to look up and over, dangling from the rafters was a beautiful woman, with bronze colored skin, long dark silky hair, wrapped in red silks. At first, Brienne thought she was tumbling from the sky only for the woman to catch herself, twist and roll in the silks till she was dangling upside down with her legs spread open wide. The beautiful woman caught Brienne’s gazed and smiled at her, then twisted away and bent her body in yet a different way that Brienne wouldn’t have thought possible if she hadn’t seen it herself.

Jaime tugged on her hand and quietly scolded her, “You’re not being very invisible wench, please stop staring.”

She put her head back down and continued to follow him, enjoying the fact he was still holding her hand.

Finally, they made their way up to a beautiful woman, she was tall, taller than Jaime and maybe even slightly taller than Brienne, but while Brienne’s body was strong and solid, this woman was thin, willowy, but still shapely. While her height was definitely intriguing, it was her eyes that captivated Brienne. Light green in color like the moss that grew next to the waterfalls on Tarth speckled with hints of gold. They were beautiful and very knowing, this woman had experienced the world and had prospered Brienne thought.

“AHHHHH yes my friends how lovely of you to join me this evening,” the woman spoke her voice melodic and seductive, to Jaime and turned to the man next to her. 

Brienne only briefly spared the young man a glance, he was short, heavily muscled and in only a pair of silk small clothes and he was holding a tray with different small bites of food.

“Tregar thank you, please go see to Captain Perros and his party, I know for a fact those salted cod dumplings on your tray are his favorite.”

“Yes, Mistress Tirala.” the young man replied and moved away. 

“Now please, Ser Jaime, if you will follow me, I have a room in the back waiting for you and your guest. I have also arranged for several of my best men to stand guard throughout the night, both in the hallway and on the main floor to be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary, but it’s a quiet night and you two should be fine.” 

She smiled a reassuring smile to first Jaime and then Brienne and led them down a massive hallway with rooms on either side. Finally, she came to a stop at the end of the hallway in front of two massive double doors.

Tirala opened the doors and stepped aside so Jaime and Brienne could enter, she then closed the door entrapping all three of them in the room.

“Ser Jaime, Lady Brienne I hope this room will work for your needs this evening.” She gave Jaime a knowing smile and walked further into the room.

The room was large and dark with only one window on the east wall, covered with a heavy golden colored drape, blocking out the outside completely. 

She moved to a side table next to the bed, “should you two have to leave unnoticed, under this rug here is a trap door that leads into the sewer below, follow it west and it will take you outside the city to the black water bay, your man Bronn came by earlier with a message for you that should things get bad there would be a boat waiting. I hope this is all just precaution, but thank you for giving me this opportunity to pay back your kindness from a few years ago Ser Jaime.” 

Brienne wondered what kindness Jaime had done for this woman to invoke such a loyalty, what he may have protected this woman from.

She moved away from the bed to a small table with two chairs set in front of the hearth. On the table was a flask of wine, two goblets and two trays full of food, some hothouse peaches and grapes, two different crusty breads, some cheeses, and jams.

“Please enjoy the food, things are starting to become scarce now that it has begun to get colder or else the options would have been much more diverse.” 

Brienne looked at the delicacies on the tray and wondered what sort of luxury she was used to if this was winter food.

Triala then moved to Brienne and took her hand, encompassing it in two of her own.

“My Lady it is a pleasure to meet you, Ser Jaime has told me stories of your adventures and all that you have accomplished, I hope one day you will tell me your side of all the stories.”

She smiled a genuine, unpracticed smile and Brienne couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“I’m sure much of what Ser Jaime has said is embellished, though I do hope one day we could share stories, I’m sure your life is much more interesting than mine,” Brienne replied to the woman and Triala squeezed Brienne’s hands one final time in response, dropped them and moved to the door.

“Please enjoy this respite for the evening and should you need anything just open your door, Noro is watching the door discreetly and will appear if you open it.” 

With that, she turned and slipped through the door leaving Jaime and Brienne alone.

Jaime turned to her and with a dark look and asked furiously. 

“Why are you here Brienne? Why have you come back to King's Landing?”

Brienne was taken aback, never once when traveling here did she think he would be angry to see her again. He had been kind to her at Riverrun, only making her fall more in love with him, she didn’t know what to expect seeing him again, but it wasn’t this anger.

“I.. I’m not sure what you mean Ser Jaime I was sent by..” 

Jaime rushed to her then and grabbed her upper arm tight and shook her slightly interrupting her.

“I don’t care who sent you Brienne, don’t you know you’re not safe here? Hell, you’re barely safe in the North and she’s only become more unhinged the more she has consolidated her power. I cannot protect you here, I cannot keep you safe! Don’t you understand?” 

His voice dropping to ferocious whisper and his grip on her arm tightening with barely restrained panic and fear.

Brienne didn’t understand, keep her safe? Safe from whom? Queen Cersei? Surely she was not petty enough to want to take the time to hurt Brienne. It was known she was sworn to Lady Sansa but that was politics not personal. Brienne knew her confusion was written all over her face but she couldn’t help it, she was never very good at schooling her emotions from Jaime.

“No I don’t understand, why would your sister want to hurt me? As a way to punish Sansa? Surely she knows I’m a just a sworn sword, my death; while I’m sure would bother Sansa wouldn’t invoke much wrath beyond that.”

Jaime laughed then, a hollow harsh sound that made Brienne wince.

“No, you stupid cow, not to hurt Sansa, to punish me. Surely you know by now that I care very deeply for you Brienne,” he finished quietly, all of his anger leaving him suddenly and he almost deflated before her eyes.

“Well yes, I suppose I do know that Ser Jaime, but I still don’t understand why..”

Jaime stopped her words with a growl of frustration, sounding more like the lion of his house than ever before.

“Because I love you, wench! I love you, and I am not much more than a hostage here. Do you not understand when I returned from Riverrun, with the Sept of Baelor still smoking from the wildfire she used to blow it up I realized I was stuck. I cannot leave, If I do how can I stop her from destroying everything - burning the entire country to the ground? I no longer love her, not the way I once thought I did, that obsession, that fire threatening to burn me alive, that passion, ended some were in the Riverlands, it probably died when I lost my hand but found myself. And what’s worse is she knows she no longer has that hold on me. The few times she has come to my bed I haven’t been able to fake the desire well enough to fool her.” 

He laughed a small bitter laugh full of sadness and regret.

“It’s gone Brienne, I finally had what I wanted my entire life; I can live openly as my sister’s lover and it’s nothing but a performance, a bad one at that. I still play my part of course, mostly to try and keep her from doing anything rash, but what I thought we had died years ago if it ever really existed.” 

He finished quietly all the anger in his voice disintegrating into sadness.

Brienne couldn’t believe the words that were falling from Jaime’s lips, she wasn’t sure she knew how to love a man that might love her back. She was so accustomed to being unlovable, that she couldn’t process this much information quickly.

She began to shake her head no, backing away from him her body shaking, he let go of her arm and allowed her the space she needed.

“No Ser Jaime, I.. I don’t think.. What I mean to say is..” She had begun to babble unsure of what to say or how to respond.

Jaime smiled and grasped her hand in his and pulled her back to him. Crowding her body with his. 

“Then don’t think Brienne, feel, what did you feel in my tent at Riverrun?”

He asked her quietly, he was standing so close she could feel the warm puffs of air from his mouth as he spoke.

“I know what I felt Brienne; happiness to see you again, and love, and I KNOW you felt it as well.” 

He said this so matter-of-factly Brienne couldn’t hide the shock from her face, how did he know she worried. She could feel her face heat with shame, shame that she didn’t do a better job of hiding her feelings from him. Because surely even with what he was saying he didn’t really love her; not like she loved him, it just wasn’t possible.

Jaime smiled at her a kind, shy smile and cupped her cheek with his hand and lightly stroked the skin he found there.

“It’s why you tore out of my tent like your hair was on fire. We love each other Brienne, and it’s lovely and it’s horrible and it’s complicated because we are enemies, but it’s real and true.”

He whispered his mouth so close to hers his lips seemed to graze hers as he spoke. 

“I’m going to kiss you now Brienne,” he smirked his green eyes twinkling with love and amusement, he leaned in and took her lips with his before she could form a protest. 

The kiss started off tentative, just a pressing of his lips to hers and Brienne could feel herself panic, she didn’t know what to do. The muscles in her body tensed and she began to pull away. Jaime moved his mouth from her lips, not kissing her really just lightly grazing his slightly open mouth along her jaw to her ear. His lips leaving a trail of fire along her cheek.

“Shhhh Brienne it’s okay, it’s just me, I’m not going to hurt you.”

He whispered into her ear, kissing the shell of it briefly and then pulling away from her a bit to look in her eyes and Brienne could see the desire in his. He was panting and his skin just as flushed as hers, but his flush probably looked better on him then it did on her, she thought wryly.

Jaime must’ve noticed the amusement in her face because he smiled, “what are you thinking about Wench? What made you smile like that?” He asked sweetly placing his right arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

Brienne gasped a breathy little “oh!”, as her body made contact with his. Even through their thick clothing, she could feel the heat of his body seep into hers.

She had always thought of her body as almost identical to a man’s. All hard planes, broad shoulders, thick waist, and no breasts. She never before felt the softness of her own body until this very moment. In Jaime’s arms, she felt softer, almost womanly.

He squeezed her a bit tighter, rousing her from her musings and she somewhat awkwardly brought her arms up around his shoulders and let her right hand lightly touch his neck sliding her fingers up through his short hair on his neck. Enjoying the feel of the silky strands on her fingers and she very lightly scratched his scalp with her short, blunt nails.

“Mmmmm” Jaime moaned closing his eyes for a second and then opening them again to stare at her and grin.

“Stop trying to distract me with your touch Wench, what were you thinking about that made you grin, you so very rarely smile that I’m dying to know.”

He leaned in and kissed her, a hard quick press of his lips, like he had been doing it for ages. 

“Tell me!”

Brienne rolled her eyes and began to pick at the wool of his plain tunic with her fingers staring at the spot unable to return his gaze. If there was one part of her body she truly hated it was her hands. A constant reminder, with their large size, long, wide fingers and rough wide knuckles of how unwomanly she really was. No man would kiss and whisper love words to her fingers.

With a sigh, she shyly brought her eyes back to his, still expecting to see disgust there at seeing her so close. Surprisingly she found no disgust, just excitement, joy and maybe love. Brienne wasn’t sure.

“It was nothing really, I noticed your skin was flushed after kissing me and thought how it must look much better on you than me.”

She whispered quietly.

He squeezed her waist again, “Oh Wench I don’t know, I happen to think you look very pretty when you blush, especially when it’s my kisses that put it there.”

He said and then took her lips with his again harder and rougher this time and she gasped, and when she did Jaime slid his tongue lightly into her mouth and along hers.

It was a kiss Brienne had never dreamed to experience, it made her body feel hot and liquid and loose. She felt her legs began to give out from under, like those beautiful maidens in those stories she would read as a child, swooning from the kiss of a handsome knight.

Jaime’s kiss deepened and his hold on her tightened and all Brienne could do was feel. She felt the wet heat of his tongue in her mouth, the press of his soft lips against her slightly chapped ones. She could feel her own hot wetness pool between her legs, a feeling she had never really allowed herself to feel before and without conscious thought, she wontanly pressed her hips hard against his.

Jaime groaned a purely male sound that Brienne never thought she would hear in response to something did to him. He pressed his hips back into her even harder, rotating them slowly and she could feel how hard he was there.

She broke the kiss with a shocked gasp.

“Is that…. Are you?”

Jaime chuckled and leaned back in to kiss her neck with tiny kisses. 

“Yes wench, I’m so very hard right now a stiff breeze could make me explode.” 

He responded hotly and began to gently suck on the delicate skin he found there, creating even more new sensations that Brienne wasn’t sure she had the ability to process.

“And.. um is that.. What I mean to say is.. Is that because of of..” 

Her voice trailed off as Jaime nudged her cloak open a bit with his nose, kissed the pulse at her throat and then pulled away and looked into her eyes.

“Yes wench it’s because of you, I’ve wanted you for a very long time. I’ve thought about you like this, warm and willing in my arm's so many times.” 

He moved his hand to the buckle that held her cloak in place and began to deftly unfasten it with his left hand, until her cloak fell to the floor, leaving her in her heavy wool tunic. 

“A warm comfortable bed nearby, a few uninterrupted hours.”

Brienne trembled as he continued to talk, while his hand moved to the laces of her tunic and he began to loosen them. Her nervousness increased as cool air whirled over each inch of newly-revealed skin.

She bit her lip against a tide of embarrassment as she felt her nipples harden and waited for Jaime’s reaction at her unimpressive form.

“Gods wench,” he groaned as he pulled her tunic over her head and off her, his eyes roaming over her alabaster skin.

Brienne fought the urge to cover her meager breasts as he brought his left hand up to cup one. 

“You don’t know how many nights I’ve taken myself in hand remembering your breasts slick with water from the baths at Harrenhal and you feel so much better in reality than my imagination ever led me to believe.”

He kissed her again, not taking his hand from her chest, and began to lightly pinch and play with her nipple making Brienne moan.

“So soft, how is your skin so soft?” 

He groaned into her mouth, the backs of his fingers lightly stroking the skin of her breast. Brienne couldn’t respond, all she could do was moan and tremble at his words and touch.

Then she could feel his hand as it moved to her waist and she could feel Jaime pushing her with his body, nudging her backward but not breaking their kiss. His tongue playing with hers, darting in and out of her mouth. After a few steps, she felt the bed hit the backs of her knees and she sat down on it panting.

Brienne stared up at Jaime, his hand brushed her hair back from her face and he held her stare.

“I love your eyes so much Brienne, not just the color but how they see me, you’re the first to really see me in a very long time, maybe ever.”

He murmured softly, while his fingers continued to comb through the thin strands of her hair.  
Brienne had never once in her life felt beautiful before, but right at this moment with the way Jaime was looking at her, she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world.

Brienne reached up and pulled Jaime’s head to hers for a kiss and laid back on the bed bringing him with her. His hard lean body stretched on top of hers.

She kissed him like she was starving, and even biting his bottom lip in her enthusiasm and then pulling instantly away scared she had done something wrong.

Jaime grinned, “you kiss like a warrior my lady, taking what you want; not waiting for it to be given. I like it, kiss me like that again Brienne.” He whispered, his head above hers and she did as he bid her. 

Brienne kissed him as she had forever longed to kiss him, even before she admitted to herself that she wanted to kiss him. She kissed him long, slow and deep. Her tongue playing with his, fighting for dominance.

Jaime broke the kiss and traced her mouth with his finger, she could feel the rough texture of his skin on her lips and she darted her tongue out to taste his skin. Then she nipped at the pad of his finger and with a boldness, she did not recognize in herself and lightly sucked on his finger, Jaime groaned and pressed his hardness between her legs. The pressure of it making her want more.

Brienne began to unlace his tunic wanting to feel his skin against hers. She pulled it over his head and tossed it to the floor.

Now they were both naked from the waist up and Brienne relished in the feeling of his skin on hers.

Jaime laid more fully on her both of his arms wrapping around her back. He didn’t seem to be in a hurry to finish this. He just stared at her, grinning slightly.

“What?!” She asked becoming shy under his gaze.

“Nothing I was just thinking, wishing things were different, wishing the world was a different place is all, wench.” 

His mood seemed to be shifting with his wistful, almost melancholy words.

“Different how Jaime?” She asked quietly, her fingers back in his hair, stroking it away from his face, he seemed to like that Brienne thought, liked to be petted a bit.

Jaime just looked into her eyes with an unreadable expression.

“I don’t know wench, these past months here in the Red Keep I’ve been thinking about the what-ifs of my life. What if when you and I had returned from the Riverlands I had accepted my Father’s plan to have me removed for the Kingsgaurd and married. What would my life - our life look like? Would we have rescued Sansa together? Or would we have just gone to Casterly Rock or Tarth and shut the world out and started producing heirs?”

He finished with a wicked grin at the shocked look Brienne knew was upon her face.

Brienne gasped at his words, this was his fantasy to be married to of all people. She laughed, she couldn’t help it, it was all so incomprehensible to her. Here was Jaime Lannister, the most handsome man of his generation, lying half-naked on top of Brienne the Beauty, the ugliest woman in the world, telling her he dreamed of being married to her.

“Why are you laughing wench?” He asked, a perplexed grin on his face.

“Are my wishes that amusing?” 

He asked and leaned down and kissed her while she was still laughing, stopping her laughter in her throat. He broke the kiss and moved his lips to the sensitive skin of her neck, kissing, nibbling and sucking.

“So why are you laughing at my dreams Brienne?” His words huskily spoken to her skin in between kisses.

She groaned at the sensations he was causing in her body with his mouth and actually opened her legs wider so his hardness would fall more heavily between her thighs. Jaime slowly but deliberately pressed his hardness on that spot where she needed to feel him desperately.

“Tell me Brienne,” he whispered again to her neck.

“Oh um, I was thinking how funny it is that you dream of being married to me of all people.”

This made him pull away from her neck and stare down at her and the heat in his gaze made her burn hotter than even his touches had.

“Brienne I dream about it every night, a world at peace, me free to love you and be loved by you in return openly and safe.”

His hand moved from behind her back and he ran the back of his fingers down her cheek, along the side of her neck, down her chest, over the nipple of her breast causing it to tighten even harder, then down to her heavily muscled stomach.

“I picture us laying in bed on a warm spring day, you swollen with my child Brienne. I Imagine laying my head on your pregnant belly and feeling our child move within you against my cheek, while your fingers brush through my hair. I have never wanted anything more than that.” 

He said with a look so dreamy that she could no longer laugh.

Brienne brought her hand to his face and cupped his jaw while his fingers still danced along the skin of her stomach.

“I want that as well Jaime.” She said in an almost inaudible whisper. 

“But I never let myself think about the what-ifs, or dream about you and I in that way because Jaime you cannot possibly really want me or love me, just look at me!” She finished her voice breaking.

Jaime brought his eyes up to hers and held her stare.

“I do look at you Brienne, I am looking at you now, and I want you, I want all of you. I want to be in your heart, I want to be in your head, I want to know all your thoughts. I want to know all of the things I don’t already know about you and then discover even more with you.” 

He leaned down and kissed her again, while his fingers smoothed away the wetness on her skin from the tears that she didn’t even know she shed.

He broke the kiss and whispered against her mouth, “I also want to be inside you Brienne, so deep and so far inside you, you cannot tell where you stop and I begin. I want to know all the places that make you groan.” 

She moaned into his mouth at the images his words created in her mind and his hand moved to the ties of her breeches and he began to loosen them.

“I want to know which of my touches make you wet Brienne, which make you writhe under me and which make you come undone. Will you show me? Will you let me learn this?” 

He asked urgently as his fingers found their way inside her breeches and then her small clothes and began exploring that place between her thighs that no one had ever touched. Not even herself, not like this.

“Yes, Jaime.” 

Was all she replied and then he kissed her, hard as his index finger began to circle that hidden spot that she had been taught was too shameful to touch herself. She gasped into his mouth as his tongue slid into her mouth at the same time he slid a finger inside her. Her body clenched around the invasion, and this time it was Jaime who groaned.

 

“Tell me I’m the first one, the only one to touch you this way Wench, tell me!”

He demanded with his lips still pressed against hers. 

Something in her enjoyed this possessive side of Jaime and she wanted to belong to him, to have him possess her in this way, something she never thought to want from a man. Something she had actively fought against.

 

“Yes Jaime,” she whimpered, “just you, only you.”

 

“Gods Brienne.”

Jaime moaned and then took her mouth in a savage kiss and slowly slid a second finger inside her. Her body protesting the invasion, but his fingers worked inside her stretching her making her feel hot and tingly and needing something, but she didn’t know what.

 

“You feel so good around my fingers, so tight and warm and wet.”

His filthy words made her hips wantonly move in time with his fingers, moaning as something began to build inside her. Something tight she had never felt, a coiling pressure low in her belly.

“Jaime! Wha-,” she broke away from his kiss and her hands grasping his shoulders in a bruising grip as she tried but failed to control the feelings in her body. 

She felt a pleasure building in her body bordering on pain, nothing had ever felt so wonderful and so terrible at the same time.

“Shhhh.” Jaime crooned in her ear, kissing it sweetly.  
“Let it happen, love, let me make you feel good, don’t fight it, let go.”

 

He kissed the shell of her ear and then went back to kissing her mouth moving his fingers even faster inside her and then his thumb brushed that spot and suddenly her world exploded.

“Oh Gods Jaime!” She practically screamed, her inner muscles clenching around his fingers, drawing them even deeper inside her as she came undone.

Slowly the tension in her body faded, and she melted back into the bed and the pillows to overcome to do anything but watch as Jaime slowly withdraw his hand from between her legs. 

He brought his fingers, still wet with her essence to his mouth and suck her taste off of them.

She watched, equal parts scandalized and fascinated as he his eyes slid closed and he moaned in pleasure at her taste.

With a temerity afforded to her by his closed eyes, she reached between then and began fumbling with the laces of his breeches. Suddenly desperate to touch him and see him there. Feel his hardness in her hand, make him feel like he had just made her feel.

He opened his eyes and stilled her hand with his.

“Wench what are you doing?” 

He asked his voice thick with arousal.

“I want to touch you, Jaime, may I touch you?” 

She asked, again unsure of herself and embarrassed by her boldness. Maybe she wasn’t supposed to want to touch him.

“Gods Wench I want you to touch me,” he told her his voice sounding pained, “but I’m afraid if you do I won’t be able to stop myself from taking you completely, and I don’t want to dishonor you Brienne.”

He told her fiercely with sadness in his eyes.

She reached up and cupped his cheek, more confident now that he actually wanted her touches on his skin and he proved her correct by leaning into the touch and closing his eyes in pleasure. Brienne enjoyed the look of peace she saw come across his features and relished in the knowledge it was her touch that brought him that peace.

 

“Jaime how could it be dishonor, I love you and you love me. This is not some rushed night in an inn between strangers, or something unequal where one is using the other only for pleasure. This is you and me, coming together finally in love. We do not know what tomorrow brings, we do not know what is to happen in the wars to come, so tonight let us simply love each other. Let us bask in that love and show one another what we’ve always wanted to show to the other.”

She leaned up and kissed him her hand once again going to the laces of his breeches. He returned the kiss eagerly and moved to help her remove the rest of his clothing and boots and in turn, they did the same with her, until they were both lying naked on the bed. 

Jaime maneuvered them so they were laying on their sides facing each other. Brienne rested her on his right arm while he kissed her lazily. His lips and tongue creating such a fire inside her she felt she might burst into flames.

She could feel his cock, huge and hard and very, very hot between them. While he kissed her he would occasionally press his cock into her belly and grind into her, but he didn’t seem to be in a hurry to actually take her. He just kissed and touched her slowly and it was not at all what Brienne had been told to expect from a man. She didn’t know that bedding down with a man could be slow and warm and make her insides feel like that were melting.

His left hand explored her body while he brought his lips to her neck again. His hand would come up and grasp her breasts, pinch and pull at her nipples and then move slowly down her flank and around to her backside over her arse to her legs. Brienne felt like she was drowning in a haze of lusty sensation. Her entire body was on fire, she never dreamed in her deepest, wildest fantasies that this act could ever feel so good.

Jaime pulled his lips from her neck and Brienne watched him as his eyes followed his fingers as they moved down her thigh and grabbed her thigh moving her leg higher up his torso, opening her up for him. She couldn’t help the moans that escaped her as he explored her body.

“You know your legs have haunted me endlessly since our bath all those years ago.” 

He murmured as Brienne continued to watch his fingers stroking her skin. She was breathing so very heavy and loud as he caressed her, a small part of her still afraid he would realize how ugly she was and he would stop touching her - and Gods she didn’t want him to stop touching her, not now, not ever. 

He didn’t stop touching her though and Brienne gasped as she felt Jaime slowly bring his fingers to her inner thigh, still just lightly touching her skin.

“I would dream about your legs like this, wrapped around me, your endlessly long, beautifully pale legs. The longest legs I think I’ve ever had the pleasure to encounter.”  
He whispered between kisses on her skin. Brienne pulled him even closer, she could not get enough of the feeling of his skin on hers.

“You know Wench I thought you wanted to touch me.”

He told her grinning wickedly and Brienne realized her hand hadn’t moved from his shoulder.

“Go on Wench, I know you’ve thought about it, touch me.” He whispered, teasing but encouragingly.

So she touched him. 

Slowly she ran her fingers down his arm feeling the strong, powerful muscles of his arm jump and quiver under her light touch, ever so slowly her fingers moved down his chest. Brienne brought her gaze up from her hand to Jaime’s face and saw that Jaime’s eyes were on her hand watching her touch him and he was breathing hard and fast just like her. She leaned her face to his and kissed him, hard. He groaned into her kiss and her hand moved lower, feeling the hard, thick cords of muscle of his stomach clench under her touch. She broke the kiss as the backs of fingers brushed up against his hard cock.

Brienne leaned her forehead against Jaime’s as her fingers grasped his cock. She was inexperienced of course, but not completely without knowledge, living amongst soldiers it would be impossible not see a naked man now and again. So she knew the male part, but to see it as it was now and feel it was an incredible experience for her. 

Slowly she stroked his cock, it was so hot in her hand the skin so soft. Jaime moaned as she began to move her hand up and down over his cock, over and over again.Delighting in hot soft skin that felt like it covered steele. She could feel his breaths hot and fast against her lips as she stroked him. His reactions to her touch encouraged her to move her hand faster, and Jaime groaned as if pained.

“Ohhhh yes, please.”

He almost begged kissing her again, hot and wet. She squeezed his cock a little with her hand while she continued to stroke him, she felt sexy and powerful. His tongue in her mouth dueling with hers and his cock in her hand. She felt, at that moment, every inch a woman.

“Gods Wench you have to stop.” 

He groaned his hand coming to stop hers and immediately she pulled her hand away afraid that while she had enjoyed touching him, he wasn’t enjoying being touched by her.

“Jaime? Was I doing something wrong?” 

She asked quietly, all her earlier confidence draining away.

Jaime kissed her then, deep, his tongue invading her mouth her mouth again, and she sucked it even deeper.

He broke the kiss to whisper against her lips hotly, “You were doing nothing wrong, you were doing it very right in fact Wench, too right in fact”

Brienne could feel his grin against her lips.

“I didn’t want to spend in your hand like a green Squire with his first girl.”

“Oh”, was her only reply. 

She couldn’t concentrate, because Jaime had pulled her even closer again. Brienne instinctively hitched her leg up even higher over his hip, opening herself up for him. She could feel the head of his cock right there, right where she wanted him to be so badly.

Jaime pulled away slightly, “Are you sure you Brienne? I want you, but I would wait to be married to you first. I don’t have much honor left, but what I do have is yours,” He whispered green eyes a bit wild with desire searching hers.

“I can’t promise you much Brienne, because I do not know the future that awaits us, but I can promise you-you have my heart, my honor, my life. From this day to my last day I am yours.”

Brienne could see the depth of love in gaze. She took his hand in hers and interlocked their fingers bringing them up to her heart.

“I’m sure Jaime, I want to be yours, I am yours. You have my heart, my honor, my life. From this day to my last day I am yours.” She whispered his words back to him.

He kissed her again, reverently but still full of love and passion.

“Careful Wench, those sounded an awful lot like wedding vows.” He told her and she could see the hope and uncertainty in his eyes.

“Did they?” she whispered, barely audible.

“They did.” He responded.

“Well maybe you should kiss me then, husband, aren’t wedding vows usually concluded with a kiss?” Brienne answered with a smile and Jaime leaned in and kissed her pulling her close again so her breasts were crushed flat against his chest. She felt surrounded, by his body, his warmth, his maleness.

She moaned into his kiss and she could feel him slowly press his cock into her. She could feel her body stretching to accept him. It didn’t hurt, not like she had been told. It wasn’t the burning and the tearing and the pain her septa had told she would have to endure. Instead, it was warm, and heavy and filling as his cock slowly pressed inside her. Moving inch by inch, so slow until Jaime filled her completely.

“Yes,” he groaned, and she just whimpered in response, too overcome to do much else.

Slowly she felt Jaime move in and out of her body, and he was kissing her and touching her and it was everything she had ever wanted it to be when she dreamed about this on those few occasions she would allow herself to dream about Jaime wanting her.

All of her focus narrowed to Jaime and what he was doing to her body and she could feel that same tightening again deep inside as he moved faster.

“Jaime, Jaime, Jaime.” She began to chant, as she got closer. Her body began to clench around his cock, tighter pulling him into her even deeper.

“Yes, Brienne, please with me.” He begged and took her mouth again in a scorching kiss.

He pulled back a little and stared into her eyes has his he pumped his cock into her faster and deeper, his hand gripping her hip.

“Mine,” he said as his body worked within hers relentlessly.

“Tell me Brienne, you’re mine, no one else ever, just you and me.” He demanded from her, and in a haze of pure sensation she understood. She loved this man, complicated, broken and strong. In many ways like her, but different.

Where Jaime and Cersei in the height of their obsession for each other had believed they were mirror images of one another, Jaime and Brienne were instead like two sides of the same coin. 

Different, but right. They fit she thought, they just fit.

Yes, she was his, there was no denying it, there would never be anyone like Jaime for her, not in this life, and maybe not even the next she thought.

She brought her hand up to his cheek and held his stare as he fucked her hard and deep.

“Yes Jaime, I’m yours, only yours.”

He groaned and crushed his lips to hers in a searing kiss and she felt him move even faster inside her and felt his cock get even harder. Suddenly the tension in her body broke.

“Oh, Gods!” She practically screamed, pulling away from his lips has her the most intimate parts of her clenched hard around Jaime’s cock.

“Ahhhhh, Yes Brienne!” Groaned and kissed her hard and then Brienne felt him spend himself inside her, his seed filling her completely. She felt like his finally. 

Jaime’s kiss became softer and she could feel his cock grow soft inside her, and part of Brienne was sad because soon the night would be over and they would have to be enemies again and she didn’t want that. She didn’t want to be parted from his side, even if duty and her honor demanded it. Just once she wanted something for her own. 

She mentally shook her head at her selfish thoughts. She knew that the Stark girls, Tarth, the world needed her in this fight, but for a moment out of time she had something just for her. 

She kept her eyes closed as Jaime pressed soft, sweet kisses to her lips and eyes, his body still pressed close to hers, the sweat on their bodies cooling them now that they were done.

Jaime reached for the furs folded at the foot of the bed, and pulled it over them, and snuggled back into Brienne’s body, almost like he didn’t want the night to end either.

“Are you well My Lady?” Jaime asked her softly, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Brienne snuggled deeper into his body, tucking her head into his neck, under his chin a little afraid to meet his gaze, afraid she would cry.

“Yes Jaime I’m well, I just don’t want this night to end, to be our only night.” She whispered into his skin, kissing him there tasting the salt on his skin from his sweat, his soap from his bath and something underneath all that that was just Jaime. 

Jaime hugged her close and dropped a kiss to the top of her head and then pulled her chin up gently with his hand forcing her to look at him. Brienne could feel tears in her eyes, and she hated it, she hated feeling and looking weak, even in front of this man she loved so much.

“I feel exactly the same as you my love. I don’t want this to be our only night, and it might be, we don’t know what tomorrow brings. But I have hope, I hope that you and I survive the wars to come, that I can find a way out for my sister that doesn’t include her destroying most of the realm and maybe she can live in exile somewhere.”

Brienne began to tense and pull away a little from Jaime at the mention of his sister, for these few brief hours it had been easy to forget that she existed, that she wasn’t Queen and living openly with Jaime now as her lover. All those doubts and insecurities Brienne always had about everything regarding Cersei and Jaime began to resurface and she began rebuilding the walls around her heart that he had barreled through earlier, she needed to protect herself she thought a little desperately.

“No please, don’t do this Brienne, don’t pull away from me.” He told her urgently, drawing her close again and kissing her. She could feel desperation in his kiss and hold and she realized with a start he was just as insecure and afraid to lose her as she was with him. 

“I know our situation is beyond fucked up, and you are entirely too good for me, your heart too pure, but I am a selfish man and I love you and I want you.” He told her, his voice barely a whisper.

“I fervently wish Brienne, that when this is all over you and I are alive and well and we can go to your beautiful island and raise warrior children and I can watch you take your place as Evenstar. And yes I want my sister alive, I don’t love her like I did, or thought I did. I love her as a brother loves a sister, I hope that Tyrion can convince his dragon Queen to exile her to Casterly Rock, but I know that is unlikely. I know she will probably die upon that monstrosity of a throne.” He began to cry, openly weeping, his fear for what was left of his family was plain.

Now it was Brienne’s turn to comfort him, Jaime loved Cersei, it would always be there Brienne knew. She also knew Jaime did not lie to her, they had trust, he trusted her so she would trust him and trust him with her heart. If he said he no longer loved Cersei in that way then she would believe him.

“Shhhh,” she crooned in his ear as his tears fell hot on her skin, “It will all work out how it is supposed to.” She told him trying to comfort him.

Slowly his tears stopped and they just laid together, wrapped in each other's arms, loving, caressing occasionally kissing one another.

Brienne felt warm and safe and very loved laying here in Jaime’s arms. It was a wonderful feeling, a feeling that would keep her warm on her many lonely nights ahead of her in the north.

“We should sleep a little Brienne, but in the morning, I want you and Pod to head out of King’s Landing at first light. You do NOT need to be at this meeting. Sansa will be well represented by her brother. I will get a messenger to you at White Harbor with what happened in the meeting so you can report back to Sansa. I do NOT want to see you in that pit tomorrow Brienne,”

He told her vehemently his eyes wild and desperate with fear for her safety.

“Jaime, no I can’t I promised -” But Jaime didn’t let her finish the sentence.

“Brienne please!” He begged, practically shaking her.

“You don’t understand Cersei Brienne. If you are here, she will find a way to kill you and I cannot allow that to happen.”

He kissed her then and she could feel the distress and panic in his kiss.

“Okay,” she told him once they broke the kiss.

“I will gather Pod and leave at first light, I will explain to Lady Sansa that Cersei threatened my life and we could not stay, she will understand.” She relented and kissed him again. 

Jaime smiled, “Good, now let’s sleep, I would like to have you one more time before we have to leave in the morning if you’re agreeable My Lady?” He asked with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Brienne blushed, “I think that can be arranged.” She kissed him one last time and snuggled in his arms, sleep finding her quickly.

A few hours later, Brienne awoke to Jaime, using his mouth on her in ways she didn’t really believe men did to women. She had heard of the Lord’s Kiss but didn’t think it was actually done. 

But oh, it was done and Jamie did it to her and her did it well, she thought to herself later after they had made love again and the began to dress.

She thought the morning would be sad, and it was, but it was also full of stolen kisses and laughs as they dressed. She would get a piece of clothing on and Jaime would, kiss her and distract her and try and remove it. She loved how free she felt, surrounded by his love.

Eventually, though it was time to leave. He stood with her at the door of their room, they would part ways here in the brothel, so he could slip back into the Red Keep and her out of King’s Landing with Pod. 

Jaime pulled her close with his right arm around her waist and his left cupping her face and he kissed her.

“I love you, Wench, Wife. This won’t be our only night, I know it Brienne. Stay safe, stay alive and I will do the same.” He smiled warmly at her.

She laughed lightly and his romantic words.

“I hope not husband, I kind of enjoyed what we did last night, and would like a repeat.” 

She grinned while she could feel the heat of her blush on her face from her bold words.

Jaime tossed back his head and laughed, a sound Brienne was coming to love, had she ever heard him laugh with joy before this night? She didn’t think so, and it filled her heart to know he laughed with her and because of her. That was almost as special as their lovemaking, almost she thought with a slight smile playing about her lips.

“I’m so glad my Lady Wife enjoyed the evening, I promise the next will be even better,” he kissed her one final time and then released her.

“Go Wench, while I can still let you go.”

He smiled, a little sadly at her and she nodded and turned and without looking back walked through the door.

She made her way out of the brothel without seeing one person, and then out into the street. This early in the pre-dawn light, there were very people out on the streets of Kings Landing, she made it back to the inn where she had left Bronn and Pod the night before and was able to slip back in easily.

She made her way to Pod’s room and was pleasantly surprised to find him up and ready. Her  
squire was not half bad she thought with a smile.

“My Lady!” He said as she slipped inside his room.

“Pod, I hope you had a nice night and got plenty of rest, there has been a change of plans, instead of attending the meeting we are going to leave King’s Landing right away, I will come with you to the public stables and gather our horses. We still have enough supplies for the four day ride to White Harbor correct?” 

She asked him, as they made their way out of his room.

“Yes, My Lady, of course, forgive me My Lady but is everything alright?” He asked a little concerned and he would be with the sharp change of plans.

“Yes of course Pod, however, I learned that King’s Landing is not the best place for me right now, I’m sorry if it cut into any plans you may have had I know you may still have connections here, people you may be concerned for and wanted to check in on.”

She told him with genuine regret, but if it wasn’t safe for her it probably wasn't safe for Pod either, Cersei was not above hurting someone she cared about to hurt Brienne, and Brienne had come to care for her squire very much,

“No My Lady nothing like that, I just know you would not fulfill an order from Lady Sansa without an important reason. That’s all.”

They continued their walk in silence, which Brienne was grateful for, but her distraction meant she didn’t see the city guard surrounding the stables.

“Lady Brienne?” One of the City Guard dressed no longer in gold but in full on Lannister colors approached her.

“Yes.” She responded, instantly suspicious.

“Milady, we are here to make sure you make it to the meeting on time, under direction from the Queen. I sent one of my men to your Inn but you and your squire had already departed, I’m glad my instincts were correct that you would stop here first before meeting your other allies at the dock.” He said, quickly.

“Yes, of course, thank you.” Was all she told the guard and she knew there would be no escaping the city now.

“Pod please go check the horses and make sure they are set to be stabled for at least another day.” She quickly told her squire.

“Yes My Lady.”

As she watched Pod disappear into the stable she saw Bronn come around the corner of the stable. A quicker step than was usual in his normal swagger.

“Oh good, you found her, good man.” He turned said to the guard.

“Of course we did Milord.”

“Yes, Yes good man. Oh good here comes Pod. If you two will follow me, we will go meet the others in your party and then head to the Dragon Pitt. The Queen is anxious to get this all started.”

Brienne looked uneasily at Bronn who grinned and shrugged. She kept her thoughts to herself as they met with King Jon and the others. She was surprised to the see the Hound whom she had beat and left for dead, alive obviously well and with the party.

Her conversation with him made her smile though, made her feel like she had yet another ally to help protect the Stark sisters.

All too quickly she was striding into the Dragon Pit to stand on the side with the Northern group, she dismissed Pod to go with Bronn because she knew he would keep him safe.

She wasn’t scared, not for herself, but for Jaime. If Cersei did kill her today, it would devastate him.

All at once the Queen was walking into the pit. Still beautiful even with her hair shorter than Brienne’s and very formidable in her black dress. As she walked passed Brienne dropped her eyes, and then lifted them in time to see Jaime staring daggers at her.

He looked so incredibly handsome in his full Lannister armor, she felt all her love and passion for him rush to the surface and she did her very best stamp those feelings down. She must be in control here, today.

Jaime just to continued to stare at her as he walked past, his eyes angry as if to say “what the hell are you doing here.” 

He took his seat next to the Queen and continued to stare.

The Queen noticed Jaime’s eyes on Brienne, she glanced at Cersei, and noticed the Queen’s mouth poised to comment. When a great screech came from above the, Dragon Queen had arrived, saving Brienne from whatever verbal lashing she was about to receive. 

It was time to begin.


End file.
